undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 28
This is Issue 28 of Fear The Living, titled You Fucking Deserved It. This is the seventh issue of Arc #4. Issue 28 The two men leave the room and I hear them talking, but I can’t make out what they are saying. I look at Kevin. “What the fuck, I, what in the” Kevin says. “Dwight is fucking insane, but, I just, I’m going to kill him for doing that” I say and my blood starts to boil. “We’ll get out of these chairs, and fucking kill him, I promise you Ken” Kevin says. The two men walk in and say “Well the boss got tired of mental torture and decided he wants another way”. One grabs me and drags me to a room, he crosses a little bridge and tosses me on the ground, Dwight enters the room and throws the bridge down, I look around and see that the bridge is what stopped me from falling into a pit of biters. All around where me and Dwight are standing there is a gap all around it and it is full of biters. He pulls me up and starts punching me. He tosses me to the ground. “Start the video recording now, I want all of his friends to see him die” Dwight says and tosses me to the ground. He is about to stomp on me and I grab his foot and twist it, I toss him to the ground and kick him. “YOU’VE KILLED TO MANY PEOPLE, TO GET AWAY WITH IT” I say and pick him up. I head butt him and toss him down, he gets up and punches me across the face and grabs a knife from his pocket. He swings at me but I dodge it and grab his hand. I twist it and swing it at him. He lets go and it flies away and lands at the edge of the floor, almost falling into the pit. I punch him as hard as I can and run for the knife. He grabs my leg and I fall, I crawl to the edge but Dwight grabs the knife and stands over me. He crouches down and puts the knife to my face. “I will let you choose, quick painless death, or slow painful death” Dwight says. “Just staring at your face is torture bitch” I say and head butt him. I grab the knife and push him off me, I pull him up and push him off the edge. I feel something grab my leg and I slip down and Grab the ledge. I look down and see Dwight holding on to my leg. “IF I DIE YOU DO KEN” Dwight says. I start to move my leg but he just grabs on to it with his other arm. I try to pull myself up but his weight is too much. Having one arm doesn’t make it any easier as my hand keeps slipping. I take a deep breath and I’m about to let go when something grabs my hand. I look up and see Kevin standing there. “Fuck kid” He says and pulls me up. Dwight climbs up and punches Kevin in the face knocking him flat. Dwight grabs me and starts to punch me with great force. I knee him in the nuts and kick him to the ground. Kevin gets up and holds Dwight down. “Wait, don’t push him off yet” I say and grab the knife. I stand over him and look down “You killed so many of my friends, so much pain and misery” I cut a long gash down his arm “You deserve to feel that pain before you die” I stab one of his eyes, but not deep enough to destroy the brain “You are a piece of shit, you kill people who were your friends because of one mistake, I hate you so much” I stab him in the stomach “Please go die in a pit, oh wait, I’ll arrange that” I say and pick him up, I lift him up, and throw him into the pit of biters. “We should get everyone else” I say and we start running out of the room and down the hall to the cells. I grab a Guard who gets in our way and stab his head. I grab his gun and his keys and finally reach the cells. “Follow me” I say and get to Logan, Felix, and Evan’s cell. I unlock the door. A bunch of guards come running into the hall. They start shooting at us. We run all the way to the back of the hall where the rest are. We hide behind a wall and start panting. We are fucked. We then start hearing gunshots, but no shots are appearing near us Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues